


Our Baby

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Captain Lars Returns Home, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: A short poem of Captain Lars' return to Beach City.





	Our Baby

Our baby returns and he is pink.

We expected this change, yet we still blink.

Cause it's not just his color that's off.

Wears a cape that's billowing aloft.

Face bears a scar. It may never fade.

Eyes look older. An extra decade.

 

He gives us a hug we weren't warned of.

Suddenly unafraid to show love.

And we look to each other blinking.

In our worriment, we keep thinking.

 

What did his time in space do to him?

What did this alien race do to him?

He was our baby. What is he now?

Where's our baby? Is he a man now?


End file.
